Pendulum
by Deiya
Summary: Au départ, Shinji voulait juste empêcher Aizen de recruter des sbires. Ou : Gin en sait plus que Shinji et Shinji adopte Gin par inadvertance.


**Titre :** Pendulum

 **Couple :** Aucun (!). Fic centrée sur Shinji et Gin.

 **Résumé :** Au départ, Shinji voulait juste empêcher Aizen de recruter des sbires. Ou Gin en sait plus que Shinji et Shinji adopte Gin par inadvertance.

 **Disclaimer :** Bleach est à Tite Kubo.

 **Note :** Vague AU (canon divergence) pour l'arc Turn Back the Pendulum. Cette fic est le fruit de mes interrogations sur l'absence d'interactions entre Shinji et Gin en particulier, et les passages pas très clairs de cet arc en général.

Fanfiction crosspostée sur AO3.

 **Annonce :** J'ai décidé d'accepter les prompts sur Tumblr, alors si vous avez envie que je vous écrive une mini-fic, n'hésitez pas à venir me proposer un sujet (pseudo : emoka-blue, l'url est sur mon profil).

 **Pendulum**

Aizen était un chat sournois. Il dissimulait sa malveillance sous ses airs débonnaires, affectant d'être un animal domestique bien élevé et fidèle, mais à la première occasion, il pillerait le garde-manger, ruinerait les coussins du canapé et pisserait sur le paillasson, tout en s'arrangeant pour que le chien soit accusé à sa place.

Inutile de préciser que Shinji ne tenait pas les chats en haute estime.

Il avait choisi Aizen comme vice-capitaine en connaissance de cause et l'attendait au tournant.

L'adoption du bébé serpent n'était pas prévue.

—

L'intérêt soudain d'Aizen pour une nouvelle recrue aurait dû lui mettre aussitôt la puce à l'oreille.

Mais sur le moment, il était trop heureux de se débarrasser d'une tâche fastidieuse pour se poser des questions. Qu'Aizen s'occupe de l'éducation des novices si cela lui chantait ! Il n'y gagnerait rien de plus qu'une occasion supplémentaire de passer pour un saint auprès de ses collègues, le parfait vice-capitaine qui accomplissait le double du travail exigé de lui, et ce sans une plainte.

Shinji se serait giflé.

—

Il avait envoyé Aizen à l'autre bout du Rukongai pour une mission qui lui prendrait au moins la journée, et enterré son nouveau troisième siège sous un tas de paperasse si imposant qu'il ne sortirait pas de son bureau de sitôt.

C'était le moment ou jamais.

Shinji entra sans frapper et referma la porte derrière lui.

Le gamin leva la tête au bruit de son arrivée, l'expression confuse, le pinceau qu'il tenait entre ses doigts suspendu en plein mouvement. Son visage, encadré de longues mèches argentées, possédait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, et sa stature paraissait d'autant plus menue qu'il arrivait tout juste à la bonne hauteur pour pouvoir travailler à son bureau dans une position modérément confortable. Il aurait été mignon, tel un gosse qui imite les adultes en revêtant les habits trop larges de ses parents, s'il n'avait pas aussitôt plaqué un masque au sourire tranchant sur sa figure à la vue de son capitaine.

Shinji s'approcha, toutes dents dehors, ses longs cheveux blonds et son manteau blanc ondoyant au rythme de ses pas.

\- Troisième siège Ichimaru Gin.

L'intéressé plaça délicatement son pinceau en équilibre sur la pierre à encre à sa droite.

\- Capitaine Hirako.

Sans prêter attention aux papiers qu'il dérangeait, Shinji déposa négligemment le paquet qu'il avait amené devant son subordonné. Il dénoua le tissu de coton vert qui l'enveloppait, découvrant un sachet rempli de kakis séchés.

\- Mon cadeau de bienvenue dans la cinquième division.

Ichimaru abaissa son regard sur le paquet mais ne fit pas un geste pour le prendre.

\- Ça fait trois semaines que je suis arrivé, capitaine.

Et c'était aussi la plus longue conversation qu'ils avaient eue depuis. Shinji secoua la tête, l'air faussement déçu.

\- T'aimes pas les kakis ? Tant pis, je les donnerai à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alors qu'il faisait mine de saisir le sachet, Ichimaru le devança et, attrapant le tissu servant d'emballage par une extrémité, tira le paquet à lui.

\- Ça ira très bien. Merci, capitaine.

Shinji laissa un rictus satisfait étirer ses traits d'une oreille à l'autre. Il savait qu'Ichimaru appréciait les kakis séchés pour avoir eu l'occasion de l'observer par hasard en engloutir joyeusement des poignées entières, mais même sans cette information, l'expérience lui avait enseigné que personne ne disait non à de la nourriture gratuite, surtout pas un rescapé du Rukongai.

Il cala une fesse sur le bureau, bousculant au passage un épais dossier, qui se retrouva en équilibre précaire sur un bord, prêt à plonger dans le vide à la moindre provocation.

\- J'ai cru remarquer que Sôsuke t'avait pris sous son aile, mais oublie pas que je suis là aussi, si jamais t'as besoin d'aide.

Une main appuyée sur une pile de documents, il se pencha en avant, déroulant un rideau de mèches blondes du même geste, son sourire fermement en place, le regard froid.

\- En fait, je préférerais que tu t'adresses directement à moi. Sôsuke, il est pas aussi... _gentil_ qu'il en a l'air.

\- Contrairement à vous ?

Shinji se redressa et joignit les mains sur sa poitrine, feignant le plus grand sérieux.

\- Je suis la bonté incarnée.

Ichimaru laissa échapper une brève exhalation qui évoquait vaguement un rire. Ses lèvres tressaillirent à peine.

\- Merci pour votre proposition, mais je sais ce que je fais.

Shinji le scruta un instant, les sourcils froncés, un pli contrarié déformant les commissures de ses lèvres. Enfin, il rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira bruyamment. De toute évidence, il n'obtiendrait rien de plus d'Ichimaru pour le moment.

\- Je suis sérieux, fit-il en se remettant sur ses deux pieds. N'hésite pas à venir me voir.

Le dossier équilibriste succomba à la gravité et s'écrasa sur le sol dans une gerbe de papiers.

Shinji l'ignora.

\- Sois prudent, Gin.

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie.

\- Capitaine.

Shinji s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de la porte. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, toisant Ichimaru de par-dessus son épaule. Le sourire énigmatique de son subordonné s'était volatilisé, mais son expression n'en était pas moins indéchiffrable.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Shinji regrettait que les yeux d'Ichimaru ne soient pas visibles – il ne connaissait même pas leur couleur –, mais à ce moment précis, il les imaginait à la fois perplexes et calculateurs derrière ces paupières à demi fermées.

\- Je suis un serpent, vous savez.

Shinji ricana.

\- Difficile de le louper, c'est écrit en gros sur ta figure.

Et Ichimaru en avait tout l'air, avec son corps mince, sa tête ovale et ses yeux réduits à deux fentes si fines qu'ils étaient presque clos. Sans parler de son sourire si acéré qu'il aurait aussi bien pu se promener avec un panneau d'avertissement pendu autour du cou.

Ichimaru Gin était un prédateur, personne n'en aurait douté une seule seconde.

Et Shinji préférait avoir affaire à un serpent qui ne prétendait pas être autre chose que ce qu'il était, qu'à un chat dont la fourberie était camouflée sous un masque complaisant.

—

Shinji se mit à rendre visite à son troisième siège au gré de ses humeurs, s'arrangeant pour amener avec lui des friandises en offrande. Celles-ci n'étaient pas toujours suffisantes pour adoucir les arêtes aiguisées du sourire qu'Ichimaru lui présentait quand il surgissait à l'improviste, dans son bureau ou à l'angle d'un couloir désert.

Shinji avait diversifié sa sélection – bonbons, prunes salées, galettes de riz soufflé, gâteaux fourrés à la pâte de haricot rouge –, tous avaient fini par être acceptés, bien qu'avec réluctance. (Hormis les patates douces séchées. L'aura meurtrière émise par Ichimaru à leur vue aurait pu rivaliser avec celle d'Unohana. Shinji avait prudemment battu en retraite.) Cependant, les kakis restaient indéniablement les favoris. À leur appel irrésistible, le gamin, d'ordinaire indéchiffrable, ne pouvait entièrement cacher son impatience, ses doigts tremblant d'anticipation.

Ces rares démonstrations de faiblesse ne manquaient pas de provoquer une certaine indulgence en Shinji.

Ichimaru Gin était loin d'être innocent, mais en observant cet enfant jouer dans la cour des grands avec une assurance et une témérité inébranlables, le capitaine ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'effroi et une pointe de fierté (c'était son troisième siège !), mêlés à un étrange désir de le protéger (c'était _son_ troisième siège).

Il était désormais hors de question qu'il l'abandonne aux griffes de Sôsuke.

—

Shinji considéra les masques exposés sur l'étalage, un bras croisé sur la poitrine, une main repliée sur son menton, songeur. La musique et le brouhaha de la foule environnante lui parvenaient de manière diffuse, relégués à l'arrière-plan de ses pensées. Il se décida finalement et prit entre ses mains, pour mieux l'examiner, le masque de renard qui avait attiré son regard en premier lieu. Celui-ci était peint en blanc, à l'exception des éclats de rouge dessinant le museau, l'intérieur des oreilles et la bouche souriante. Les yeux et les moustaches figurés par de fins traits noirs venaient compléter le tableau.

\- Capitaine.

La voix de son subordonné l'arracha de sa torpeur.

Shinji avait presque été obligé de le traîner derrière lui pour qu'il vienne au festival, mais la réluctance d'Ichimaru s'était évanouie quand il lui avait assuré qu'il lui paierait ce qu'il voulait. Le gamin ne s'était pas fait prier davantage, et avait entrepris de quémander avec une jubilation évidente tout ce qui piquait son intérêt.

Ichimaru, parti en éclaireur faire le tour des stands, était de retour, une brochette de dango dans chaque main.

Shinji ignora la friandise qu'il lui tendait. Il lui colla le masque sur la figure et passa la ficelle derrière son crâne pour le maintenir en place. Il faillit ricaner à l'ironie de son geste. Il avait consacré plus de temps et d'énergie qu'il l'aurait avoué à percer le masque permanent d'Ichimaru, et voilà qu'il le couvrait lui-même d'un masque de son choix.

Admirant son œuvre d'un œil critique, il finit par hocher la tête.

\- Ça te va bien.

Après avoir réglé son dû au gérant de l'étal, il saisit enfin la brochette que lui offrait son subordonnée et, d'un coup de dent, fit glisser une boule de mochi de la pique en bois et la goba sans plus de cérémonie.

\- Si vous mâchez pas, vous risquez de vous étouffer.

Ichimaru écarta le masque de son visage, mais ne l'ôta pas, le gardant attaché en biais sur le haut de son crâne.

Shinji haussa les épaules.

\- J'aime vivre dangereusement.

—

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils décidèrent de s'arrêter dans un coin un peu à l'écart. La parade et les danses s'étaient déjà achevées, mais la plupart des visiteurs ne partiraient pas avant plusieurs heures encore. Certains faisaient le tour des stands, jouant aux activités proposées, tandis que d'autres mangeaient et buvaient dans les emplacements prévus à cet effet ou éparpillés en petits groupes au bord du chemin. Le festival battait son plein, plus bondé et bruyant qu'il ne l'avait été à leur arrivée.

Shinji et Ichimaru s'étaient installés sur la murette en pierre encadrant l'un des jardins du sanctuaire, leur butin entassé entre eux. Une barquette de takoyaki, une autre de yakisoba, des babioles gagnées au jeu de tir au fusil et un poisson rouge nageant dans un sac en plastique à moitié rempli d'eau.

Ichimaru prit une des paires de baguettes en bois jetables et, tirant d'un coup sec sur chaque bout, les sépara en deux net. Il s'en servit pour guider un takoyaki, duquel s'échappait de la vapeur, jusqu'à ses lèvres, puis il souffla dessus avant de le croquer.

\- Pendant combien de temps encore comptez-vous me harceler, capitaine ? demanda-t-il tout en mâchant.

Ichimaru usait d'un langage si courtois, il était dommage que son attitude ne suive pas – de fait, elle courait dans la direction opposée.

\- Finis d'avaler avant de parler, petit malpoli !

Shinji regarda avec dépit les baguettes qu'il venait de rompre. L'extrémité de l'une d'elles était brisée, toujours collée à celle de l'autre. Acceptant avec résignation ce mauvais augure, il enfourna dans sa bouche une portion de yakisoba, dont l'odeur alléchante faisait gémir son estomac.

\- Je te harcèle pas, je te construis une vie sociale. J'ai remarqué que t'avais guère de contact qu'avec Sôsuke. C'est pas sain.

\- Et moi, j'ai remarqué que vous étiez plutôt froid avec votre vice-capitaine. C'est pas sain.

Le sourire d'Ichimaru s'élargit face à l'expression irritée du capitaine. Il parut avoir redirigé son attention sur la nourriture, partant en quête d'un autre takoyaki avec ses baguettes, quand il ajouta avec nonchalance :

\- Vous pouvez pas surveiller quelqu'un si vous le regardez même pas.

Ha.

Ichimaru se décidait-il enfin à s'ouvrir à lui ? Shinji s'obligea à dissimuler son intérêt sous un vernis d'insouciance, prenant le temps de boire une gorgée de saké avant de répondre.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis pas attentif ?

Il ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise lorsqu'Ichimaru se tourna vers lui et planta son regard dans le sien. Même à la faible lueur des lampions, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu clair saisissant, mis en valeur par la pâleur de sa peau et de ses cheveux.

\- J'ai tué votre troisième siège.

\- … Quoi ?

Shinji avait beau examiner la phrase sous tous les angles, il n'y trouvait aucun sens caché, rien qui ne la rendrait moins absurde.

\- Le vice-capitaine Aizen m'avait promis le rang de troisième siège, continua Ichimaru, à condition que je tue d'abord l'homme qui occupait ce poste.

Écartant le sentiment de malaise qui menaçait de s'emparer de lui, Shinji forçat un rire moqueur hors de sa gorge.

\- Dis pas de bêtises ! Ton prédécesseur, il est venu me donner sa lettre de démission en main propre. Il doit être en train de vivre peinard avec sa famille dans le Rukongai à l'heure qu'il est !

Mais alors même qu'il prononçait ses mots, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

Sashino s'était battu bec et ongles pour gravir les échelons et, du jour au lendemain, il abandonnait sa carrière au sein du Gotei 13 pour retourner trimer dans les bas-quartiers ? Shinji avait accueilli la nouvelle avec scepticisme, mais Sashino semblait déterminé. Confronté à la suspicion de son capitaine, il lui avait assuré que personne ne lui forçait la main, que cette décision avait été mûrement réfléchie. Shinji n'avait eu d'autre choix que de le laisser partir, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêcher d'aller poser des questions ici et là par la suite.

Malheureusement, Sashino n'avait aucun ami proche au Seireitei – et en y repensant, voilà qui était bien commode. Personne ne l'avait entendu parler de démission, et, aussitôt celle-ci approuvée, il s'était éclipsé sans dire au revoir à quiconque.

Il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, les paupières d'Ichimaru se réduisirent doucement à deux lignes impénétrables et un sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Si vous en êtes sûr.

Il se leva, rassembla ses gains au creux de son bras et attrapa la barquette de takoyaki d'une main.

\- Vous pouvez garder le poisson rouge, puisque vous avez l'air d'être en mal de compagnie.

Sur ces mots, il abaissa le masque de renard sur son visage et prit congé. Sans se retourner, il agita la main en un salut moqueur au-dessus de sa tête, juste avant de disparaître dans l'ombre des arbres.

Shinji le regarda faire, abasourdi. Malgré la chaleur estivale qui n'avait pas décrût avec la tombée de la nuit, il se sentait soudain glacé jusqu'aux os.

—

\- Tu sais comment on appelle un arbre à kakis ?

Gin se raidit, un sursaut tout juste réprimé.

Debout dans le couloir extérieur de la division, Shinji sourit, accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte de son subordonné, le menton posé au creux de ses mains. Prendre les gens au dépourvu ne manquait jamais de le divertir ni de flatter son ego.

\- … Un plaqueminier.

Au moins, la passion qu'entretenait Gin pour les kakis n'était pas feinte.

Shinji se détacha du mur et lui fit signe de le suivre.

\- Laisse tomber la paperasse et ramène-toi.

\- Je dois m'en occuper avant ce soir, protesta Gin.

\- Ordre du capitaine. T'inquiète pas, tu seras de retour pour finir à temps.

Son subordonné ayant enfin obtempéré, Shinji le guida jusqu'à un coin isolé de la cinquième division. Il y avait apporté au préalable des outils de jardinage, qu'il avait laissés couchés sur le gazon qui poussait le long du mur d'enceinte.

Le capitaine ramassa une pelle et la fourra dans les mains de Gin.

\- Commence à creuser, je reviens.

Apparemment, le gamin avait compris que toute résistance était inutile, car quand Shinji réapparut, il était en train de pelleter de la terre, quoique sans grande conviction, et l'amorce d'un trou défigurait la pelouse.

À son approche, Gin interrompit sa besogne et leva la tête.

Sa réaction était, comme toujours, difficile à jauger, mais à la manière dont ses paupières tressaillirent quand il remarqua son fardeau, Shinji décida qu'il avait réussi à le surprendre.

Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, nota-t-il avec satisfaction.

\- Vous comptez planter un plaqueminier, dit enfin Gin.

Ce n'était pas une question, mais le « Pourquoi ? » sous-jacent était perceptible.

\- Au train où tu dévores les kakis que je te donne, j'ai intérêt à cultiver tout un verger si je veux pas finir ruiné.

Shinji adossa l'arbre au mur, prenant soin de ne pas briser les racines par mégarde. C'était encore un jeune plaqueminier, le tronc était mince et le branchage peu développé, mais il mesurait déjà près de trois mètres de haut et, si l'on faisait attention, de petits bulbes verts étaient visibles sous les feuilles ovales, signe qu'ils pouvaient s'attendre à une récolte de kakis le mois prochain.

\- Le verger, c'est pas pour aujourd'hui, j'espère.

Shinji secoua la tête, amusé.

\- Un arbre à la fois, Gin. Après tout, il faut que tu finisses ton boulot avant ce soir, sinon ton capitaine va pas être content.

Il s'arma d'une pelle à son tour et se mit au travail. À eux deux, ils eurent tôt fait de creuser un trou suffisamment large et profond pour pouvoir enterrer complètement les racines du plaqueminier.

L'arbre se dressait finalement de terre, et Shinji recula afin d'admirer leur œuvre. Il souleva sa chevelure d'une main, aérant sa nuque moite de sueur.

L'été n'était probablement pas la meilleure saison pour planter un arbre, encore moins dans une tenue aussi peu appropriée qu'un uniforme de shinigami. Mais le symbole valait bien chaque effort fourni.

Il se tourna vers Gin, dont le sourire était plus doux qu'à l'accoutumé.

Fini de jouer.

\- Dis-moi tout ce que tu sais d'Aizen.

 _Fin_


End file.
